Burning red
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: Serie de shots conexos. AU. Todo empezó con un cliché. El más grande cliché en la historia de la humanidad. Igual que la calidez que desprendía esa bufanda y Natsu en sí mismo. Pero a Sting poco le importaba lo que Rogue comentase para burlarse de él. Era un cliché esplendido. Su favorito. —Nating, leve Roguekino. *BL*


**Renuncia:** todo de Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**BURNING RED.**

«Nos encontramos entre un millón de posibilidades, siempre preguntándonos si eso ya estaba escrito.»

**1. De cómo una bufanda es más cálida**

Todo empezó con un cliché, le diría su _queridísimo_ primo, Rogue Cheney. O como a él le gustaba llamarle _el emo estúpido_. Y sí, desafortunadamente, y dándole la razón, todo había iniciado con un odioso cliché. No el cliché de «Por las barbas de mi abuela, hay un hilo rojo uniéndonos aunque jamás nos hayas visto y ahora viviremos felices y lelos». No. Tampoco fue la clase de cliché que las chicas y Yukino Aguria —su mejor amiga— soñaban tan apasionadamente, incluso a los seis años de edad, algo como «Soy el tío más malo de los malosos y tú la tía más buena de los buenazos —aunque eso suena asqueroso, piensa Sting—, pero a quién le importan nuestras clases sociales, seamos novios». La verdad, aquello hasta daba cierta _pena_.

No. Su cliché fue menos común, si es que un estereotipo puede serlo. Si alguien le hubiese leído el futuro la mañana que todo inició, Sting se hubiera burlado sin remordimientos. Tenía seis. ¿Qué más podría haber hecho? Tomarlo en serio, jamás. Pero ocurrió —para bien o para mal— y ambos se toparon en la entrada un día que Rogue no se tomó la molestia de despertar a Sting, y por ende, iba retrasado al kindergarten. Estaba de más explicar que su padre, Wesslogia Eucliffe, trabajaba día y noche igual que su madre, y por ende, sus tíos debían cuidarlo.

Sting pensó que no podría ponerse peor la cosa, que ir corriendo por la ciudad como un maniático suelto bastaba. Y Dios, Jehovah, Buda y Hiro Mashima quisieron hacerle la vida más difícil, poniéndolo a _él_ en su camino, estrellándose por las prisas porque "vaya, tú también te has quedado dormido".

Sting se quejó. El otro se quejó. Y como si sus movimientos estuviesen sincronizados cayeron de sentón y se miraron. Y Dios, Jehovah, Buda y Hiro Mashima chocaron las palmas, satisfechos por haber cumplido con éxito su misión, otorgándole alegría infinita —y un ADN homosexual, los muy chistosos—.

No hubo campanas celestiales, mucho menos un fondo de rosas o una escena donde se parpadean en cámara lenta. No vino un unicornio para que lo montaran. El corazón no les explotó. Al menos no ahí, no de inmediato. Y aunque el chico tenía una sonrisa muy llamativa y sus ojos parecían provenir de una pradera en el campo, verde y fresca, Sting no le dirigió la palabra. Se levantó entre gemidos con la rodilla raspada, y se fue.

Punto.

La primera hora transcurrió con normalidad, lo más _normal_ que podía ser ese colegio donde los gatos se paseaban libremente de un lado a otro y el director era un viejo cascarrabias. Y él no se volvió a encontrar con el misterioso niño. Hasta la clase de educación física. Entonces todo se fue al traste.

Se llamaba Natsu Dragneel, era hijo de la famosísima familia Dragneel, y también asistía a tercer grado, aunque en un grupo distinto. Así que el cliché de «Nacimos en el mismo hospital, al mismo tiempo, y estamos juntos desde eso» quedó descarto. De no ser porque juntaban los grupos en esa hora, y porque había compartido su mismo aire, Sting no lo habría notado cuando pronunció un escandaloso "Presente" y se le quedó viendo, por segunda vez.

Si bien no le vomitó mariposas encima Sting le devolvió la mirada con una extraña sensación. Aquella vez sí que pasó _algo_. Algo inusual, pero no precisamente desagradable. Algo ¿_romántico_? Claro que eso no era más que una tontería. Igual que el juego que el maestro propuso.

Ahí viene el lobo.

«Y te va a comer»

De pronto sintió nervios. Natsu no apartaba los ojos de él, y no ayudaba en nada el hecho de que le hubiese tocado el papel del lobo, mientras el resto se dedicaba a dar vueltas como mensos. A los cinco —un año antes— Sting decidió que ese juego le parecía aburrido. No obstante, ahora parecía un asunto serio, de vida o muerte. Pronto se detendrían, y si no huía con todas sus fuerzas…

Lucy Heartfilia, otra compañera, finalizó la canción. Y antes de que reaccionara del todo ya se encontraba solo, vulnerable. Y como había adivinado, Natsu fue por él. ¿Coincidencia, destino? ¿O Dios, Jehovah, Buda y Hiro Mashima molestándolo otra vez?

Le faltaron ganas de averiguarlo. Pronto se encontró debajo de Natsu, intentando sin éxito, que se quitara. Procuró —igual, infructuosamente— no sonrojarse. No lo consiguió. La sonrisa de Natsu parecía_ arder en llamas_. Y… y todo lo demás cacería de sentido, porque no se habían dicho ni una palabra, y Sting ya sentía que se iba a derretir en cualquier segundo, como un helado de pistache.

Era _horrible_. Y el término no bastaba. Nunca lo haría.

Porque cuando Natsu se apartó con la orden del maestro, cuando se dio la vuelta, entre risas y bromas mientras se peleaba con Gray Fullbuster sobre quién sabe qué cosas, Sting no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño con amargura. No se conocían. Así de simple. Y los imposibles de las películas, era imposibles por algo.

No importó. No tanto. Y resignándose a un vago sueño Sting siguió su rutina de siempre. Una semana. Una mugre semana. "La tercera, es la vencida". Dijo algún inepto testarudo. Y cómo lo maldijo Sting cuando descubrió que decir palabrotas podía resultar entretenido, más o menos, a los diez. Aunque eso es adelantarse.

Nevó. Siete días después de esa… experiencia no grata y sinsentido, nevó. Y pese a los regaños constantes de Rogue y la insistencia de Yukino al respecto, por no acordarse Sting no se abrigó lo suficiente para no congelarse. Así que ahí estaba. Tiritando, en espera de que los padres de Rogue llegaran a recogerlos. No muy lejos sus amigos jugaban con la nieve, específicamente Yukino, Rogue era demasiado anormal, prefería leer —eran libros ilustrados, pero él se molestaba al tocar el tema—; así que él se _moría_ de frío, solo, técnicamente. Pues era el único por el que no venía su familia.

Al distinguir una cabellera rosada entre la multitud Sting infló las mejillas, sin ningún motivo en particular. Se creía traicionado, aunque nadie había traicionado a nadie. Hasta sospesó la posibilidad de hacer que se tropezara —casualmente— sólo para divertirse un rato. A veces se comportaba como un _neandertal_, en palabras de Rogue, aunque Sting no sabía el significado de eso. De cualquier forma le respondía «Tú lo serás más, cabeza de trapo».

Pero volviendo al meollo en cuestión, estaba a punto de… y entonces Natsu lo vio, y le sonrió, y Sting supo que era tonto por ceder ante un gesto tan insignificante.

No correspondió la sonrisa, por supuesto. Tampoco se alejó gritando como un loco, por la alegría. El vaho se le escapaba, y continuó temblando. Inseguro. Ojalá Natsu no se le hubiera acercado. Ojalá no le hubiese hablado. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan amable?, ¿tan extraño? Todo parecía brillar a su alrededor. Incluso cuando Sting lo "mandó al demonio" —hubiese sido mejor algo más distante, tal vez la luna— Natsu no lo miró mal, o lo golpeó, o se largó llorando como la mayoría solía hacer, motivo por el cual sólo tenía dos amigos, para frustración de Wesslogia. Permaneció callado, sin inmutarse.

Y toda queja murió en la garganta de Sting, antes de que pudiese abrir la boca, pues con un movimiento rápido Natsu se quitó la bufanda que traía —_su_ bufanda— y la envolvió torpemente a su cuello. Siempre sonriendo. Después alguien gritó «Natsu, apúrate» y él le revolvió los cabellos, en señal de despedida. Su vergüenza no hizo más que incrementarse cuando su tía chilló preocupada al verlo llorar mientras se subía al carro, junto a unos curiosos y desinformados Rogue y Yukino. Cuando se miró al espejo, al llegar a casa, con aquella prenda cubriéndole y los ojos hinchados y rojos. Cuando durmió, abrazado a ella. Y al día siguiente, cuando se la aventó a Natsu en la cara nada más lo vio.

Todo eso fue un cliché. El más grande cliché en la historia de la humanidad. Igual que la calidez que desprendía la bufanda y Natsu en sí mismo. Pero a Sting poco le importaba lo que Rogue comentase para burlarse de él. Era un cliché esplendido. Su favorito.

Era el amor.

* * *

**¡Vayamos al grano! *rompiendo atmósferas románticas desde always LOL* Esto serán cuatro **—**quizás cinco, hay que considerar que actualizar es lo que peor se me da XD**— **viñetas "conexas, relacionadas, unidas por pegamento y una plegaria" etcétera etcétera, de esta pareja ****en diferentes etapas de su vida. No tuve opción respecto al AU, porque me basé en **Drama Queen** de la sensual **WhiteRabbit94** a quien bendigo por inspirarme. Lo que sí, será un carnaval de cursilerías so, páguenle a un dentista y disfruten.**


End file.
